


Until the End

by bpdofficial



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdofficial/pseuds/bpdofficial
Summary: Vael apologizes for being an asshat the best way he knows how.gift for my friendo cause they been feelin bad





	Until the End

The fire threw shadows across the circle of stools and crates set around it, embers trailing up into the sky as the night fully settled in. Everyone else had left hours ago; Sweets had retired to her bed, and Hitch had wandered off to go amuse herself while everyone else was gone. Vael sat in silence with Roman and Vaeri, thumbing lightly at the gauze wrapped around his thigh and quietly nursing the throbbing headache he had recieved from the blunt end of an ogre's club. Despite his injuries and Roman's bruised torso, the three had gotten the job done and recieved their pay, splitting it evenly and putting it away for later. Or, at least, Vaeri had.

  
Vael continuously turned the small box in his hand, nervously trying to think through his headache for a good time to present it to the man next to him, who had opted to buy himself a good round of drinks and a large loaf of cake from their tauren friend. Vaeri was eyeing him, a knowing glance catching his eye when he looked up slightly, and she stood, gathering her things.

"You did well today," She murmured, and patted Roman's shoulder gently as she passed. "Goodnight."

  
"'Night," The large man muttered against the rim of his tankard, not fully paying attention to Vael's fidgeting next to him. The paladin left the two alone, silence falling over them once more as she disappeared to wherever she would be sleeping for the night.

  
Scowling slightly at the ground, Vael eventually stopped fidgeting with the box and simply set it down against Roman's knee, clearing his throat a little weakly as he turned to face him a little more. Roman's eyes were sunken in just a tiny bit from not drinking the past few days, a nasty bruise flowering across his shoulder underneath his shirt, but despite his dishevled appearance his eyes were locked on the small box.

  
"What's this?" He asked, and set the tankard down by his feet, moving to pick it up. Vael quickly placed his hand over Roman's and startled him, then looked away, clearing his throat again as he struggled to find his words.

  
"I know... that I have been wrong to you in the past," He began, and moved Roman's hand to rest beside him, still holding it loosely. "I understand that I am... not the best when it comes to these things. After today's slip-up, I realized..."

  
"You don' have to be nervous, sweerheart." Roman shook his head with a weary grin, and moved to open the box again, Vael stopping him once more.

  
"Please let me finish," He stammered, the tips of his ears starting to darken as he cleared his throat once again. "I realized I should not be this way. I was raised like this, and was taught like this, but it's not the way to be. Vaeri has made me realize this, and that our father has done nothing for either of us but ruin our dispositions and make me a fool." Vael trailed his eyes down toward the ground again, and frowned. "I'm sorry. I should not have treated you how I have, and I want to make it up to you."

  
Roman nodded slowly, his attention fully on the box once more as Vael removed his hand. The larger of the two gently opened the top to reveal a large lion crest with swords criss-crossing behind it, the polished silver gleaming in the light from the fire. "This is..."

  
"Check the back," Vael instructed, and nervously wrung his fingers, watching Roman turn it around in his hands. In the back, engraved in careful letters, read 'UNTIL THE END'. "I spent my reward money on this to try and give you a physical meaning to my words..."

  
"Vael..." Roman murmured, continuously turning the pendant in his hands, until he tugged a loose chain from under his shirt, and looped it on, tucking it into safety under his shirt. "Darlin'..."

  
"...If.. you don't like it-" Vael started, anxiety rising in his throat, only for Roman to loop his arms around him in a crushing hug. Rather than follow his instinct to shove the man away, Vael awkwardly curled his arms back around him, unused to the affection but accepting it for Roman.

  
"I love you," Roman murmured against his hair, and rubbed a large hand down his back, soothing circles into Vael's sore muscles and pressing a kiss to his forehead as best he could. "I love it. And... it's okay. Y' don't have to explain yourself to me. We all make mistakes."

  
Vael nodded, the phrase settling uneasily in his head, but he accepted it regardless. He allowed Roman to rub the kinks out of his muscles as the night wore on, before the two finally retired, the chain glinting in the light as they got up to leave.


End file.
